1. Field of the Invention
The subject of this application relates to the monitoring of laundry equipment in a public or semi-private laundry, such as a Laundromat, apartment building, or college dormitory. More particularly a system is provided to promote efficient usage of laundry equipment in a public laundry room.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Attempts to accomplish similar results involve the use of a server in each laundry room and require a telephone line into each room. Other systems require electronics to be added to each washer/dryer. It is a purpose of this invention to use existing status signals available at the appliance without modification to an appliance and to avoid complex connections and electronics in the laundry room.